The Strawberry Flavoured Lip Gloss
by Smegu
Summary: It started from a cheap little lip gloss and grew into so much more. Yaoi, MaTaki


Merry Christmas to everyone! This is my present to all of you Ma/Taki fans here. I hope you'll like it.

Warnings: lime, shounen-ai/yaoi, mild swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Strawberry Flavoured Lip Gloss**

To Taki Christmas meant nothing more than any other day. It was just a useless celebration that was invented so big companies could take away the money from innocent people who just wanted to make their families and friends happy. Not that Taki believed they actually bought the gifts for that reason: there were only few people who didn't wait anything in return from the gifts.

There had been time when Taki had liked Christmas. When ASK was still doing well, that is. Back then he had had money to buy gifts for others, and he had gotten presents from the fans and friends. All of them had miraculously disappeared right after ASK was dropped from NG.

What went beyond Taki's understanding was that Ma and Ken hadn't left him after he had practically ruined their futures. It didn't make any sense! For one reason or other, ASK was still going, unemployed but still somehow alive. Ma and Ken were pretty much Taki's only friends now, just like it had been before ASK became famous.

The Christmas though, Taki wouldn't be spending it with his friends. Ken had gone home to spend the holiday with his parents. Only reminder of the keyboardist was a little prettily wrapped box on the table. Taki hadn't gotten anything for him, and he felt really guilty for it. Even if Ken had said it didn't matter, the singer hadn't dared to open the present. Ma, on the other hand, hadn't bought anything for him or Ken. He had said it wasn't his style to buy presents for guys. The blonde was probably happily getting drunk and flirting with women somewhere at the moment, since that was what he did every Christmas.

Taki hadn't done anything differently from other days. He had done his job at a music shop, then gone home and eaten what he found from the fridge. It was really ironic, that few months ago he couldn't even go to a place like that without sunglasses and a hat, and now he was selling CD's there. It felt so wrong to do something like that, especially because Bad Luck's CD seemed to be the most wanted Christmas present this year. Taki wouldn't ever confess it, but he had had an urge to destroy every copy of the CD with Shindou's ugly face. It hadn't surprise him, since it had been because of the pink-haired singer that Taki had done what he did. When Taki had mentioned it to Ma, the blonde had just laughed, but then he had reminded Taki that it would cause troubles if he followed the urge. As if the singer didn't know it already.

A clock on the wall said it was nearing midnight. For the last couple of hours Taki had just lain on his pretty uncomfortable sofa staring at the ceiling. He didn't have anything to do and he was cold: he had had just enough money for his apartment's rent. He still had electricity and hot water, but he had to keep the consumption as low as possible. So he pretty much lived in a continuous coldness, keeping the heater shut down most of the time: as long as he could manage without heating, he wouldn't make the bill get bigger. The same was with water: Taki could nearly say he had gotten used to cold showers. Weight on the word 'nearly'. Taki was generally very comfort-loving person, so he would never really get used to something like that.

He was just thinking of going to bed. It was still early, at least for him, but what was the point at staying awake when the only thing he did was lay at one place? Taki's planning was interrupted when someone knocked the door: the doorbell hadn't worked even before Taki moved in.

Groaning Taki got up from his spot on the sofa swearing in his mind that if it was some stupid neighbour wishing merry Christmas he would kill the said person. Fortunately for everyone, it wasn't. Actually Taki didn't see anyone when he opened the door. Then he spotted a carelessly wrapped present on the floor. Taki picked it up. The paper seemed used and the present weighted next to nothing. There wasn't card or any other sign of the sender, only a text 'to Taki Aizawa' was scribbled on the paper. With an annoyed sigh Taki ripped the paper off not caring if pieces of it ended up to the floor. Inside was only a note: 'Go outside, your present is waiting there.'

Taki considered just ignoring the note and going back to his apartment, but decided otherwise. It probably was just a tasteless joke, but it was better to check it out anyway. He grabbed his jacket and put the shoes on before walking all the way down from his fourth floor apartment to the main door.

He didn't know what to expect when he opened the door, but definitely not bored looking Ma sitting next to the door smoking a cigarette. Before the singer could say anything, the guitarist smiled a little and asked quietly: "Do you have any idea how long I've been sitting here waiting for you, Tachi?"

Taki rolled his eyes answering the question with a question: "How am I supposed to know that you're down here when you're supposed to be hunting women somewhere definitely not on my doorstep?"

Ma grinned a little, took a drag from his cigarette and got up. "A mental connection, maybe?" He wrapped one arm around Taki's shoulders. "And my dear Tachi, what is this talk about hunting? Why can't I come to visit you instead and make your lonely Christmas happier?"

Taki shook Ma's arm away and turned to go inside again. "Why didn't you just come in? I suppose you were the one who left that crabby wrapped note behind my door?"

"The door was locked, of course it wasn't me. I gave it to your neighbour so he could deliver it to you. He couldn't let me in, you know, as he didn't know if I was really your friend or some kinda drunk or robber with no proper reason for coming in." The blonde followed the smaller man inside grin spreading from ear to ear.

Taki chuckled humourlessly. "Did you get dumped or something? There's no way you came to see me in the middle of the night just for the goodness of your heart. And what was that crap about a present?" He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer for his last question, but it would come up at some point anyway.

The blonde shook his head trying to look shocked about Taki's comment. "Do you think you'd be my second best opinion? You're more important to me than some women in a bar. I really wanted to give you a present, but I didn't have any money. So I decided that I would be a good enough gift on my own. I would have wrapped myself in the paper, but it would have been too expensive. You know how much wrapping paper costs, Tachi?"

Taki didn't answer, so they climbed the stairs in a silence. It wasn't that Taki didn't like Ma's company; he just wanted to know the blonde's motives for his sudden visit. Ma didn't do anything like this without a reason, or for some stupid reason like cheering Taki up.

When they got into Taki's apartment, Ma wrapped his jacket around himself tighter. "God, it's fucking freezing in here!"

Taki just smiled sadly and mumbled: "Welcome to my life…" He tossed his own jacket away, took the shoes off and walked to the sofa, settling to his previous spot. "The fridge is empty, there's no point for you to check it. If you're cold, you're free to leave, since I'm not turning the heating up."

Ma sat beside him and took his jacket off wrapping it then around Taki. "Idiot, you're colder than I am. What are you doing, freezing yourself or something?" He smirked before lighting a cigarette.

"Don't smoke inside. The smell gets stuck in the furniture and my landlord will throw me out." Taki shot a glare in Ma's direction and he shook the jacket off. "And I'm used to the cold, don't you start babying me."

Ma snorted and walked to the window opening it. He leaned out slightly smoking the cigarette. "But you are the baby here. Not even allowing anyone to help…" He looked around the room and spotted Ken's present. "You haven't even opened your present. It's nothing big, you know. Ken got it from some sample table in the mall, so you don't have to feel guilty for not getting anything for him." He turned around again, blew smoke out of his lungs.

Taki looked his friend puzzled. "How'd you know what it is?"

Ma grinned, tossed his cigarette out of the window before closing it and walked to the sofa again, picking the present up on his way. "Because it was my idea to give it to you, of course. Ken had just grabbed it from the table in hurry. I'm sure you'll like it…" The smirking blonde tossed the box to Taki's lap gesturing him to open it.

The singer didn't know what to say, so he just opened the paper carefully. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be anything expensive… Finally he got the box open. "What the fuck...?" He picked the little object from the box. A lip gloss. Why in the name of hell would anyone give him a lip gloss!

Ma chuckled happily. "It's strawberry flavoured. It's one of those brands that should make kissing more enjoyable, tasting better and all. You know those, right? What girls usually use during the first dates." He laughed openly when Taki shot him a glare. If looks could kill, there would probably be a corpse in Taki's apartment right now.

"And why did you think that I needed something like this? Last time I checked I wasn't girl or going to a first date." Taki was very annoyed. Not only had Ma made up the absurd idea that Taki would want something like that, but he had assured Ken about it, too. Though the singer was pretty sure that Ma had done it only because it would be so damn amusing for the blonde…

The said blonde was at the moment leaning on Taki's shoulder, doing his best to stop laughing. Damn right it was amusing, having all pissed off and shocked Taki with him in an ice age like apartment. With a strawberry flavoured lip gloss, on top of that. Ma hid his face in Taki's shirt, took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He managed to do it partially, though he let out couple of chuckles to other's chest from time to time. Finally he looked up, acting innocent. "I thought we could test it, so then we would know if we should kiss a chick who uses it or not."

Taki pushed Ma away from here as soon as the words had sunk in. "Are you stupid! Why would I test _lip gloss_ with someone like you! Take the damn tube with you and go test it with someone else! There's no way I will use it!"

Ma shrugged, took the lip gloss tube from the smaller man and spread a bit to his lips. "What's the problem? You think men can't use something like lip gloss? I have my own at home…" He smiled cunningly to Taki. Before the singer managed to escape, the blonde grabbed a hold of Taki's shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Taki was too shocked to move. Probably anyone would be, if their best friend kissed them without a proper warning. It wasn't just a peck on the lips; it was a hard, full-blown kiss with tongue and all. The kind of kiss lovers would share; only difference was that Taki wasn't really participating. When Taki finally noticed what was happening, he was already pulled in the kiss, one part of him totally unwilling; other part fully enjoying it. And worst of all – or the best, depending on the point of view – he was kissing back without even knowing it. Without wasting another second he pushed Ma away and jumped up from the sofa blushing furiously. "What you think you're doing, bastard? Don't just start jumping on people whenever you feel like it!" He could still taste the ugly taste in his mouth. That was supposed to taste strawberry? If that was the case Taki would never eat strawberries again…

Ma rolled his eyes. "What you think I did? I thought that you'd at least know what kissing is." He smiled happily to his obviously pissed off friend. "So, what did it taste like? Should I buy one for myself?"

Taki groaned: he had nearly forgot what was the reason for the kiss at the first place. "It was nasty. I don't understand why someone would buy something so ugly..." He wiped his mouth with a back of his hand and turned around to hide his blush.

The blonde just laughed and wiped his own mouth before handing the tube back to his friend. "I wanna taste it too. Put it on." When Taki didn't even look at him, he got up and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "Tachi... Don't be stubborn. I just wanna know if it's really so nasty, or if it was your imagination." He nibbled Taki's ear gently and snuggled to his neck.

Taki punched the blonde with his elbow into stomach. It was the first thing that came into his mind at the moment, and why shouldn't he have done it? It was probably the best solution to get away from Ma. "Are you drunk or something? You're acting as if I'm some damn girl!" He was ready to punch the guitarist again if necessary.

Ma stumbled few steps backwards holding his stomach. "Oww, Tachi, that's totally uncute of you! I'm just trying to have a little fun. Is it so awful?" His face didn't show any marks of dislike. He smirked evilly and straightened, taking a step closer to Taki.

Taki took a step back as Ma approached. The blonde's smirk made Taki uneasy, and he knew better than letting the other near him at the moment. "I don't care if I'm cute or not," he muttered, wishing to be somewhere else. He couldn't do anything when Ma suddenly tackled him. Next thing Taki knew was that he was lying on the cold floor, grinning Ma straddling him.

Ma cheered and danced a little victory dance in his head, though it showed on his face only as even wider grin. "Don't ever underestimate me, dear Tachi, as I always get what I want." He leaned closer to Taki's face and said with a low voice: "Now, put on the lip gloss, or you'll cry and put it on..."

Taki punched the blonde in the shoulder powerlessly to get him farther from him and took the lip gloss: there was no point arguing, since Ma had an upper hand right now. He opened the tube and spread a little of it slowly to his lips, hoping he had more time to think about a way to get away from the situation. He didn't look at Ma, hoping that the blonde wouldn't notice the blush on his face.

Ma moved a strand of hair away from Taki's eyes touching the singer's face a bit too long for it to be just carelessness. He leaned closer again and blew gently into Taki's ear before whispering to him: "Do you blush like this every time someone makes a move on you? Now that is cute..." He took the lip gloss away when Taki was ready with it. "Not to mention you look absolutely hot right now, all blushed beneath me..." He licked Taki's cheek slowly, smile spreading on his face as he felt Taki shiver a little.

Taki squirmed under Ma, unintentionally rubbing his thigh against the blonde's crotch. His blush was even brighter than before, but he still got a whole sentence out of his mouth: "You wanted to taste that lip gloss. Just get it over with so we can stop this nonsense." He closed his eyes, waiting for the blonde to do what he intended.

Ma's intentions didn't end up in the one kiss, but he wasn't telling it to the smaller man. He continued licking Taki's cheek travelling closer to the mouth. When he reached lips, he first just licked a corner of the mouth, then nibbled softly the lower lip. He enjoyed Taki's squirming under him just too much to end it. Finally he caught the singer's lips with his own, slipping his tongue between them, opening Taki's mouth a little so he could deepen the kiss.

Taki tried to ignore the situation he was in, thinking other things, but Ma's tongue in his mouth broke his intentions totally. He had an urge to bite the other's invading tongue, but before he could do it, Ma's cold hand found its way beneath Taki's shirt, on his stomach, making the black-haired man gasp, and not just for the coolness of the hand.

Ma used his chance to push his tongue properly in Taki's mouth during Taki's gasp. At the same time he slid his hand further under the shirt, finding one nipple and rubbing it gently. His actions were paid off as Taki moaned into his mouth and arched his back to feel his hand better and for the second time in five minutes Ma was having a party in his head. He hesitantly broke the kiss and moved his lips to Taki's chin before attacking the exposed throat.

Taki moaned throwing his head back, giving Ma more access. He didn't resist one bit when Ma rubbed his erection against Taki's crotch, or even when the blonde caressed his buttocks with his free hand. Taki was awakened to the reality only when Ma took the singer's shirt off, cold air hitting his skin. Taki pushed the blonde away violently mumbling: "Stop...cold..."

Taki had really surprised Ma, and the blonde didn't even resist when the singer got up pulling his shirt back on. He just sat on the floor wondering what had happened. Taki had been totally into it just a moment ago... Finally he got up and walked behind Taki, touching his shoulder gently. He wasn't sure if Taki was angry or just shocked, not without seeing his face, but it wasn't bad to be cautious of the worst.

Taki startled when he felt other's hand on him, and pushed it off quickly. "Stop it, we're both guys. It's not right..." He didn't even look at Ma, scared that he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation.

Ma sighed; somehow everything seemed to be going to the wrong direction... He just threw his arms around Taki's waist, leaning his head against other's shoulder. Taki was trembling. "Didn't you say you were used to the cold? You're trembling all over..." He turned Taki gently around. "It won't do if our lovely singer freezes himself to death, does it?" He hugged the black-haired man tightly against his chest, trying to warm him up.

Taki just hid his face into Ma's shirt, trying to suppress a moan when his erection rubbed slightly against the blonde's thigh.

The little moan didn't go unnoticed by Ma, and the predatory smirk on his face was back. Maybe all the hope wasn't lost. He laughed a little, sliding one of his hands to the back of Taki's head, fingers tangling with Taki's dark hair. His other hand stayed where it was, caressing the small of Taki's back. He gently lifted Taki's face up, looking his. "Are you sure you wanna stop? It would keep us warm..." He smiled caressing other's neck and hair. His other hand on Taki's back slid slowly to one buttock, then to the thigh, before finding its way to the smaller man's crotch.

Taki gasped loudly when he felt the hand on his erection, and his legs would have probably given away if he wasn't already leaning on the other man. Suddenly he couldn't think straight, he just wanted Ma to touch him more, anywhere. He wrapped his arms around Ma's neck carefully and closed the gap between their lips.

It was a third time already for Ma to have a little mental celebration of victory, as Taki was the one who started the kiss. Ma answered the kiss and let it develop on its own into a lust-filled, very hot French kiss. All the time during the kiss Ma's hand on Taki's crotch got more courageous. At the time the kiss ended the zipper of Taki's jeans was open and Ma had just slid his hand under the black boxers caressing the tip of Taki's erection.

Taki moaned against Ma's neck, pushing his crotch more firmly to the guitarist's hand. He let Ma lead him into the little bedroom, and under the covers, leaving pieces of clothing to the floor on their way.

* * *

When Taki woke up in the morning wrapped in blankets and his backside aching. Ma wasn't in the room, but his clothes were still on the floor, so he was in the apartment. Then Taki noticed something really rare: he felt warm, even outside of the blankets. He had a bad feeling about this...

Just as he was about to get up and go check the heater, Ma walked in with a towel around his waist, and drying his hair with another. "Good morning, sunshine. You look lovely today." He grinned to Taki and bend down to drop a little kiss on his lips.

Taki turned his head just in time so Ma's lips just brushed his cheek. "Did you turn up the heat? And I suppose you used all the hot water...?" He glared the blonde.

Ma shrugged. "Yeah, it was too cold in here. You would have caught a cold if it remained so. And no, I didn't use it all, I left some for you." After couple of seconds he added as an afterthought: "And coffee is nearly ready. You'll take it black, right?"

Taki would have strangled Ma at that point if he wasn't so damn sore. "So, you used part of hot water and made my electricity bill jump into space. What else? Broken something that's not mine or yours? What are you gonna do if my landlord throws me out when he hears I can't pay my bills, idiot!"

Ma smirked a little. "Just move in with me. I have a free sofa to sleep, or a bed to share, you choose, and we can split the expenses. It would be cheaper than keeping this apartment, anyway." He tossed a towel to Taki. "Now go shower. It should help a little with your soreness. The coffee will be ready when you are." Then he turned around and left leaving the dumbstruck singer on the bed.

When the words finally sunk in, Taki jumped up from the bed wincing in pain and sprinted after Ma. "Are you stupid! There's no way in hell I'd move in with you! I don't even like you or anything, so don't keep your hopes up, bastard!"

Ma turned around smirking. "You still had sex with me. Mind you, awesome sex. That tells something. And why couldn't we live together just as friends. It's nothing unusual, you know." He pulled his hair in a ponytail and petted Taki's head a little. "And now, just drag that cute ass of yours into bathroom and take a warm shower, or you'll make it more sore."

Taki could feel the blush spreading to his face, so he turned around, walking to the bathroom.

Under the hot shower he couldn't be angry anymore. It had been weeks since he had felt this comfortable, even with his sore backside. And moving in with Ma didn't seem so bad idea after all, considering that he wouldn't have to live in a constant coldness, and the blonde wasn't so bad himself... Not that he would tell any of this to him, but he would consider it, really seriously...

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
